


Skinny Genes

by charmax



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please take off your skinny jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Genes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sol-se](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sol-se).



  
**Video Title:** Skinny Genes  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Skinny Genes - Eliza Doolittle  
 **Source:** Rizzoli  & Isles  
 **Summary:** Take off your skinny jeans.  
 **Length/Format:** 02:30, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Made for sol-se

Original post on [LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/41056.html) and on [DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/20202.html)

**Links:** [Download 31MB](http://www.bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Skinny_Charmax.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBEUWAFIyhY)

**PASSWORD:** skinny


End file.
